This invention relates to an control element for switching and controlling electrically operable appliances having cover panels.
Many electrical appliances, particularly home appliances, have cover panels made of glass, metal, plastic, etc., at which control elements are mounted. These cover panels are often structured as front panels. These front panels often have openings in them for accommodating the control elements. In addition to gaps that occur between the openings and the control elements, there are often gaps between the control elements and the front panel itself.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is that simple cleaning of the front panel or control panel is very difficult, and dirt often remains between the openings and the control elements in spite of the panel being cleaned. Additionally, machining of the front panel, i.e. creating the openings, is often very laborious and expensive.
German patent document (DE 40 08 827 A1) discloses a front panel or control panel of this type, having built-in control elements for home appliances. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that simple cleaning of the front panel or control panel is very difficult, and dirt often remains between the openings and the control elements despite the panel being cleaned. Additionally, machining of the front panel, i.e. creating the openings, is often very laborious and expensive.
European patent document (EP 0841 521 A2) discloses a front panel without openings that is easy to clean. However, this panel eliminates separate control elements. These controls are integrated into the front panel as actuating areas. Functions are actuated by pressing directly upon points on the front panel.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a control element that permits simple cleaning of the panel and that also makes machining of the pane unnecessary.